C'était bientôt Noël
by miss Argon
Summary: A l'approche de Noël, Harm aurait aimé ne pas finir comme son père


Saison: indéfinie

Disclamer:Rien n'est à moi, de toute façon si c'était le cas ça se passerait pas comme ça!

C'était bientôt Noël

Il est accoudé au bastingage, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité bleue. Il pense à Sarah. Il pense à Trish. Il pense au petit. C'est bientôt Noël, il ne veut pas ressembler à son père.

«Harm ! C'est le moment, on nous attend ! »

Il se retourne, esquisse un sourire de façade.

«On fait comme d'habitude ? »

L'autre acquiesce, il lui tend une enveloppe. Harm l'attrape d'une main, de l'autre il sort un petit paquet de son bombers.

Il enfile son casque, il ouvre l'écoutille, le soleil l'éblouit. Il se dirige vers son avion, sa main lui fait office de visière le temps que ses yeux s'habituent. Il atteint l'appareil, sa main caresse le fuselage. Elle glisse sur le métal jusqu'à l'aile. Il se baisse, il teste l'arrimage des missiles. Pas de problème ! Il jette un sourire approbateur à son mécanicien.

Il termine sa check-list. Il saisie l'échelle, d'un bon il est installé. Pendant qu'on le sangle, il agrippe le manche. Il est prêt !

Il est en l'air. Il n'a même pas senti le décollage. « La force de l'habitude » songe-t-il. Il rit : il se rappelle que Trish aime le taquiner avec « Ces petites manies, ces petites habitudes qui fleurent bon le Flyboy » comme elle aime à les appeler.

Ils ne devraient pas être là. Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine. Le secteur est censé être sécurisé. CENSE ! C'est ça le truc.

«Hammer ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent l ? »

«Je sais pas mais c'est pas bon signe. J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils sont là pour nous faire un brin de causette ! »

«Ils veulent peut-être profiter du paysage ! » plaisante la voix de l'autre côté de la radio.

«Ouais ! » répond-il perplexe, «En tout cas je vais pas traîner là pour le leur demander. On termine la mission vite fait et on rentre au bercail ! »

«Roger ! Hammer, je me cale dans tes six heu… PUTAIN DE MERDE ! ILS ME CANARDENT ! HAMMER ! IL NOUS TIRE COMME DES LAPINS CES CONS ! » crie l'autre affolé.

«Merci du tuyau ! Je croyais qu'ils nous envoyaient des fleurs ! »

Ses mains se crispent sur le manche, on lui tire dessus. Barrique à droite, barrique à gauche ! Il n'a plus le temps de penser. Tu réfléchis, tu t'appesantis, t'es mort !

«Merde ! Elles sont pas passées loin celles-l ! »

Ils tirent, lui il évite, chacun son rôle. Il préfèrerait quand même être à leur place. Une goutte de sueur perle sur son front : il lui semble que le calvaire dure depuis une éternité. Mais les autres continuent de mener la danse, alors… il danse.

«HAMMER ! J'SUIS TOUCHE ! J'SUIS TOUCHE ! »

On hurle dans son casque, il ne distingue aucune syllabe, mais instinctivement il comprend. Il relaie le SOS.

«Appareil en détresse !!! »

Personne ne répond, il enrage.

«PUTAIN ! IL JOUE AU BALL-TRAPP ! BOUGEZ VOUS ! ON A BESOIN DE RENFORT ! »

«Roger Hammer ! On vous catapulte deux équipiers. »

«Hammer ! Je vais pas tenir longtemps… »

Entre les Viets qui s'acharnent et les planqués sur le porte avion, il l'avait presque oublié.

«Je m'occupe d'eux ! Fout le camp ! »

Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête, ils vont n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Et s'il s'en sort, c'est Trish qui va le tuer. Apparemment il lui ressemble plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru : le même héroïsme chevillé aux tripes. Pourvu que le petit n'en hérite pas.

Il ne l'a pas senti arriver. L'avion, il en perd le contrôle. « OUCH ! AIE ! » Il est ballotté. Ca y est il part en vrille. Il s'accroche, il va bien finir par rattraper ce fichu manche. L ! Il le tient. Rien à faire ! 5000 pieds, 4000, 3000, 2000. Dieu que la terre approche vite.

Un dernier regard à Trish, elle tient le petit dans ses bras. Marrant ! Il a son sourire. Il trouve la poignée d'éjection. Il tire.

C'était bientôt Noël.

25 décembre- 23h 59 Zulu

Vietnams Veteran Memorial

Washington- District of Columbia

Sous ses doigts, inscrit dans le granit le nom de son père : Harmon Rabb. Autour de lui, des centaines de lumières semblables à celle qu'il vient de déposer aux pieds du mémorial. L'année dernière il neigeait, cette nuit même les néons de Washington ne parviennent pas à masquer les étoiles. Il se surprend à penser qu'il préfère ça. Il soupire, il doit partir, c'est le moment, on l'attend sur le Patrick Henry.

_Holidays oh holidays   
C'est l'avion qui descend du ciel  
et sous l'ombre de son aile  
une ville passe  
que la terre est basse  
Holidays..._

_Holidays oh holidays   
des églises et des HLM  
que fait-il le dieu qu'ils aiment  
qui vit dans l'espace?  
que la terre est basse  
Holidays..._

_Holidays oh holidays   
de l'avion l'ombre prend la mer  
la mer comme une préface  
avant le désert  
que la mer est basse  
Holidays..._

_Holidays oh holidays   
tant de ciel et tant de nuages  
tu ne sais pas à ton age   
toi que la vie lasse  
que la mort est basse  
Holidays..._

_Holidays oh holidays   
c'est l'avion qui habite au ciel  
mais n'oublie pas toi si belle  
les avions se cassent  
et la terre est basse  
Holidays..._

J.L. DABADIE/ M.POLNAREFF


End file.
